Alphys Loves Feet
by xandermartin98
Summary: One day in the wonderful world of Undertale, Alphys has a fucking sick, nasty foot fetish and is too afraid to admit it to Undyne. That's pretty much all you need to know about this story. Enjoy!
It was but a perfectly normal evening in the strange, fascinating underground world of Undertale...and yet again, Alphys was pacing around in her lab, scheming to herself about various utterly degenerate and clearly hentai-inspired methods of satisfying her own weird and creepy fetishes. In this case, she happened to have her girlfriend's sexy fish feet on the brain.

"Sigh...another day, another weird fetish of mine. I sure hope Undyne doesn't mind this..." Alphys sighed to herself as she walked out the front door of her lab and just stood there at the entrance, feeling the warm vibrations of Hotland's volcanic rock against her bare, scaly, three-toed feet as she carefully went over her plan, with Hotland's immense sea of lava bubbling beneath her.

"Man, this is going to be so embarrassing...I mean, seriously now, how am I even going to explain this to her?" Alphys thought to herself, stroking her chin and tapping her foot anxiously.

"Okay, so, first I'm going to politely ask her, and then...you know what, SCREW planning! I'm just going to do it! Better late than never, am I right?" Alphys laughed, shrugging her shoulders, walking straight forward and taking a left turn down the pathway leading to the Underground's ferry transport river, where the grimly cloaked riverperson had been patiently waiting for her.

"Greetings, old friend! I assume things are going well for you right now?" Alphys asked the riverperson, shaking his dry, clammy hand as he nodded his concealed head in approval.

"So, my dear lizard friend...what exactly has been on your mind lately?" the riverperson cackled, his hood-shadowed face contorting into a toothy, rotten grin as he readjusted his tattered, patch-riddled cloak.

"Well...psst psst psst..." Alphys cupped her clawlike hand and whispered through a crudely made earhole in the riverperson's hood, her bespectacled eyes darting around nervously to make sure that no one was eavesdropping on such an incredibly fishy exchange.

"My, my, DEARIE! Aren't YOU the kinky type?" the riverperson blushed, covering his filthy, dirty mouth with his bony, withered hand and trying not to burst out laughing as Alphys sheepishly stood there, hanging her chubby dinosaur head and crossing her stubby little legs in shame.

"Hey, hey, no need to get all red-in-the-face about it! Hell, if you really want Undyne's tootsies THAT badly, then I can easily just take you right over there on my dogboat for FREE! Tally-HO!" the riverperson laughed triumphantly, hugging his dogboat's neck as he let loose a ravenous, cursed dog whistle, prompting said dogboat to unexpectedly go completely apeshit and take off flying through the river like a freaking fighter jet screeching through the sky.

"APPROACHING SOUND BARRIER!" the dogboat yelled with excitement, traveling at least 120 miles per hour as the riverperson clung for dear life to its neck, with Alphys clinging for even dearer life to his hairy, blemished legs as his shoes flew off and hit her right in the schnozz, causing her own nose blood to violently spray itself all over her face.

"If I could literally erase my own existence right now, I WOULD." Alphys whimpered internally, her twinkly little eyes watering in revulsion as her wind-blasted face shriveled up and turned sickly green from the agonizingly nauseating smell of his sweaty, moldy, invisible socks.

"So, how're you doing back there? You'd better not be jerking off to my feet back there, you hear?" the riverperson teased her, his grimy toes wiggling in the wind as he gorgeously scrunched his crinkly soles, causing Alphys' nosebleed to worsen even further as a result.

"It smells...so bad and yet so...GOOD..." Alphys gagged into her drooling mouth, beginning to feel lightheaded from blood loss as she held on tightly to the riverperson's leg with her left hand while jerking her diamond-hard cock furiously with her right.

"Ohhhhhh...OHHHHHHHH...OHHHHHHHHHHHH, SHITTTTTTTTTTTT!" Alphys screamed in both terror and ecstasy, covering her mouth and nearly puking as she painfully shot out her massive, piping-hot, creamy, gooey, sticky load onto the riverperson's thinly covered soles.

"OH SHIT is right! LOOK OUT- WAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" the riverperson screamed as his dogboat came to a screeching halt at the Waterfall stop, flinging both him and Alphys right off of its body and into the river below.

"HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, I'M FUCKING COLD-BLOODED AND I CAN'T EVEN SWIM! I REPEAT, I AM COLD-BLOODED AND I CAN'T EVEN FUCKING (glug glug glug glug...)" Alphys screamed for help, frantically flapping her arms about like a chicken for a few brief yet utterly priceless seconds before finally sinking into the freezing-cold water like a fat weeaboo rock and slipping into unconsciousness.

"Don't you worry, my dear, I'll save you!" the riverperson assured her, diving down into the water and straining every last muscle in his body to lift Alphys back up to the surface.

"Jesus Christ, what in the fuck does she EAT?! Oh, right...instant noodles and soda. Why am I not surprised?" the riverperson sighed as he swam toward the Waterfall exit shore with Alphys' fat, nerdy, introverted ass in tow.

"After several laps, you have now officially arrived at your destination: Waterfall. Please exit the boat calmly and collectedly." the dogboat informed them as the riverperson weakly clambered up onto shore, laid Alphys' unconscious body face-up on the ground, got down on his hands and knees and pushed down forcefully on her fat, water-stuffed belly.

"BLEEEAUGH!" Alphys retched, spewing watery, fishy vomit all over the riverperson's face as she woke up and came back to her senses, wiping her mouth off with her sleeve.

"Mmm...how tasty..." the riverperson muttered, licking the puke off of his face as Alphys got back up onto her feet and began walking away.

"Uh uh uhh! That'll be five dollars tax, please." the riverperson teased Alphys, waving his cold, brittle finger at her.

"Ugh, fine, here you go..." Alphys groaned, reaching into one of her lab coat's numerous interdimensional pockets and pulling out 500 gold.

"Oh, thank heavens! It was about TIME I got some new footwear!" the riverperson chuckled, sighing with relief as he wrung out his socks and slipped them back on.

"Oh man, TELL me about it! I mean, honestly, why on Earth do YOU even NEED footwear in the first place? All they ever really do anyway is make your feet stink!" Alphys groaned, wincing and sticking out her tongue in disgust from the mere thought of what had just happened.

"EXACTLY! That's how I like 'em! Also...it makes me look like a refined gentleman! HO HO HO!" the riverperson chuckled heartily, clutching his sides.

"Oh, for crying out loud..." Alphys sighed, walking away dejectedly to Undyne's house as the riverperson waved goodbye to her.

"That'll be at least a 6 on the Boden scale." Alphys sighed, facepalming herself in shame as she knocked on Undyne's front door.

"Hello? Who IS it?!" Undyne asked as she swung the door open, accidentally hitting Alphys and sending her flying across the front lawn.

"Alphys?! Oh my god, I'm so sorry, are you okay?!" Undyne gasped, running over to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her back up onto her feet.

"SPEAK, god damn you!" Undyne commanded Alphys frustratedly, lifting her up, shaking her into focus, and then setting her back down onto the ground.

"A bird in the hand is worth two in the fish..." Alphys slurred dizzily, stumbling back and forth and spitting out one of her front teeth as her eyes did that goofy, spiraling, swirly expression often seen in Japanese cartoons.

"Aw, you poor little baby!" Undyne blushingly squealed in response to how adorably cute Alphys was as she scooped the poor little lizard girl up into her arms and carried her inside.

"Here, have some chamomile tea, sweetie! Look, I even added your favorite HONEY to it!" Undyne teased her smarmily, setting a flower-patterned teacup on the dining table for her.

"Undyne, I appreciate your rather excessive efforts to butter me up, but I didn't come here to be smothered like a kid at his grandma's house." Alphys sighed, setting the tea aside.

"Well then, what DID you come here for, cutie-pie?" Undyne teased her, kissing her on the (chubby, rosy) cheek lovingly and nuzzling her pudgy little snout.

"OH MY SWEET EVER-LOVING JESUS, PLEASE STOP, YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME PUKE!" Alphys yelled at her, glaring and hissing at her in disapproval.

"Okay, okay, calm down, JEEZ!" Undyne stammered, doing the jazz hands and backing off.

"In other, semi-related news, however...uhh...well...ehehe...I...uh...I...well...hehe..." Alphys stammered nervously, blushing and sweating and biting her lip as she tried not to panic.

"Well? Spit it out! What exactly IS this weird, silly problem you have that is apparently so crippling that you had to come all the way over HERE just to tell me about it? HMM?" Undyne teased Alphys, taking a seat across from her and crossing her legs on top of the table.

"Must...not...take...boots...off..." Alphys nervously thought to herself, breaking out into a cold sweat as the mental image of Undyne's gorgeous webbed toes seeped its way into her brain.

"What's the matter, dearie? Is there some kind of weird, creepy fetish you happen to have or some typical shit like that? Well? Come on, just TELL me! Your secret is safe with me!" Undyne encouraged her, intentionally teasing her with her boots.

"Oh my god, she already KNOWS, doesn't she?" Alphys thought to herself in terror, burying her intensely reddened face in her hands and trembling in cowardice.

"Alright, you know what? I've had it. Here's what we're gonna do now." Undyne decided, going upstairs and grabbing stocks, a rope, and a bottle of super-glue from her supply closet.

"Alright, so, here's how this is going to go down: I'm going to tickle the ever-loving shit out of you until you're literally begging for mercy, and so help me, I'm never going to stop until you finally man up and spill the beans!" Undyne explained, coming back downstairs, tying Alphys to her chair, super-gluing said chair to the floor, and locking her feet into the stocks.

"No...NO, PLEASE, NO, I'M BEGGING YOU, PLEASE DON'T SUBJECT ME TO THIS UNBEARABLE TORTURE!" Alphys begged Undyne, squeezing fake tears out of her eyes as she squirmed and wiggled in a fruitless attempt to break free from the chair.

"I'll have you know that this is for your own good, sweetheart." Undyne explained, pulling out a huge feather from her pants pocket and immediately going straight for Alphys' weakest points.

"MMMF!" Alphys grunted, biting her lip and trying not to laugh as Undyne stroked the feather up and down her delicately sensitive soles and even sawed in between her toes with it.

"Still not giving up, eh? My, my, you're a persistent one!" Undyne laughed as Alphys giggled adorably and wiggled her toes in discomfort.

"Well, if one feather isn't enough, then I suppose I'll just have to try using TWO of them!" Undyne snickered as she pulled out a second feather from her other pants pocket and began tickling both of Alphys' feet simultaneously.

"HEE!" Alphys accidentally laughed as her feet danced all over the place; she was blushing so deeply that even her feet themselves were beginning to blush as they struggled to endure the torment of the feathers.

"Hmph! Fine, BE like that!" Undyne sneered, dialing down a bit on the tickling.

"And why SHOULDN'T I be like this, pardon my asking? What's PREVENTING me from making my own decisions, hmm?" Alphys asked her snarkily.

"What if I told you I brought your precious DOG over here?" Undyne retorted as the dripping, amorphous mass that was Endogeny suddenly shambled up into the living room through the basement hatch, its numerous legs almost but not quite fusing together with each other.

"Wait a minute, y-you WHAT?!" Alphys screamed in dumbfounded, disbelieving shock as Endogeny slithered toward her, hanging its saliva-dripping tongue out and panting.

"Just relax. It'll be over in a second." Undyne reassured poor, poor Alphys as one of her own beloved eldritch abominations from the depths of scientific hell itself began licking her feet while wagging its tail with excitement in the process.

"OH DEAR GOD, THIS IS TOO MUCH...I'M NOT GOING TO LAST MUCH LONGER..." Alphys thought to herself in horror; her face was already turning blue, her eyes welling up with tears as she desperately held her breath to stop herself from laughing.

"AWOoooOOoOOooOOO..." Endogeny howled as its slimy, glistening, tentacle-like tongue caressed her heels, pierced straight into the sweet spots of her arches, danced around the balls of her feet, wrapped itself around her dainty little toes, and even slithered in between them, soaking the entirety of her feet with the combined saliva of who-knows-how-many dogs.

"That oughta do it!" Undyne snickered; sure enough, that did it.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH! HOOHOOHOOHOOHOO! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! STOP IT! STAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAHHP ITTT! PLEE-HEE-HEE-HEEASE! I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHEE-HEE-HEE-HEENG! JUST PLEASE STAH-HAH-HAH-HAHP!" Alphys nearly died laughing, clutching her head and wagging her tail uncontrollably from the sheer ticklish sensation as waterfalls of tears streamed down her face.

"Okay, Endogeny, you can stop now." Undyne commanded Endogeny, who immediately obeyed her and sat down in response, causing Alphys to utter a huge sigh of relief.

"C'mere!" Undyne beckoned him, pulling a dog treat out of her pocket and feeding it to Endogeny through its massive dripping face-hole, then petting its head and stroking its ears affectionately as it growled and whimpered simultaneously in response.

"Hey, that's MY job!" Alphys scowled at Undyne, gritting her teeth in both anger and confusion as Undyne led Endogeny back downstairs into the basement, where it curled up and slept on the floor in undisturbed (yet incredibly disturbing) peace.

"Come on, Alphys, just say it! JUST! SAY IT! Don't let your dreams be dreams!" Undyne motivated Alphys, who was still shivering with fear after what had just happened.

"Sigh...FINE." Alphys groaned, hanging her head in shame and blushing deeply as she finally admitted one of her most obvious secrets to Undyne.

"I...I have...I...I-"

"SNAP out of it!" Undyne scolded her, slapping her into focus.

"I...um...well, I guess you could say I have a...foot...fetish." Alphys shrugged, unable to hide her embarrassment as Undyne removed the stocks from her ankles.

"Aww, why didn't you say so EARLIER, you silly goose?" Undyne chuckled as she untied Alphys from her chair, gave her a hug and a kiss, and set her down on the floor gently.

"So, uhh...what happens now?" Alphys asked Undyne as the household clock chimed midnight.

"Now, you go home and get to bed, okay? It's getting really late, I worked like a dog today, and I really need some peaceful rest without you constantly urging me to have sex with you!" Undyne explained, shooing Alphys out the front door and shutting it gently.

"Oh, and here's your pet, too, just in case you were wondering!" Undyne informed her, opening the door, throwing Endogeny right on top of her, and then shutting the door again and turning out the household lights.

"Okay, Endogeny, you know the way back home, right?" Alphys whispered into the ear(s) of Endogeny, who then nodded its head in approval and bolted off in various, disjointedly random directions, presumably back in the general direction of the lab from whence it came.

"Phew...now that THAT'S over with, I have something I need to figure out. Why in the actual hell would Undyne ever NOT want me to sleep with her? There is definitely something fishy going on here, if I do say so myself." Alphys mumbled to herself.

"Oh, boy, this is just TOO perfect..." Alphys cackled mischievously to herself, rubbing her hands together as she snuck into Undyne's house through the secret basement entrance in the back.

"Man, oh man, have I got a WONDERFUL surprise for Undyne..." Alphys giggled as she climbed up the ladder and opened the hatch into the living room, still not catching on to the fact that Undyne had clearly left all of the doors unlocked on purpose.

"Oh, sweet Jesus, this is gonna be SO good..." Alphys moaned, drooling at the mouth as she went upstairs and silently opened the door into Undyne's room.

"Speak of the devil..." Alphys gasped as she saw Undyne sleeping face-down and backwards in her bed with her boots still on; luckily, the entire room was amply illuminated by the crystal lights that shone in through the windows, so Alphys knew what she was doing.

"This just might be the most irresistably tempting opportunity of my entire life...oh, God, I can't wait for this...the chance to finally see her feet...to finally...FEEL them..." Alphys whispered hornily to herself, already trying to resist masturbating as she carefully, gently pulled Undyne's boots off and gleefully sniffed the insides of each one.

"Okay, so now the first layer of defense has officially been removed from the equation...why not try the SECOND layer?" Alphys whispered to herself as she slowly, sneakily began to roll Undyne's hot pink, diagonally-purple-striped, orange-fish-patterned socks off.

"Oh, man...these SOLES...so...freaking...HOT...and SWEATY, no less...I don't know if I can even hold out any longer..." Alphys whispered excitedly, drooling intensely at the mouth and sweating feverishly as the balls of Undyne's feet were revealed.

"And now for the moment I've spent so many MONTHS waiting for...the world-wide-webbed TOES!" Alphys whispered to herself, cringing at her own pun as she finally achieved her seemingly lifelong dream of removing all of Undyne's footwear and revealing the mesmerizing sight of her bare, naked, beautiful feet...webbed toes and all.

"You know what they say; if you can't get them to do it, sometimes you just gotta do it yourself! Even if it is incredibly kinky and perverted..." Alphys sighed, blushing embarrassedly and swallowing her pride as she dug right in.

"Oh, holy CHRIST, they're so delicious..." Alphys moaned internally as she went straight to town on Undyne's feet with her long reptilian tongue, employing noticeably similar techniques to the ones that Endogeny used. In laymen's terms, she was literally licking them like a dog.

"MMM..." Undyne moaned silently with a sly smirk as she felt the warm, moist touch of Alphys' slimy, glistening hentai tongue against her tantalizingly sexy mermaid feet.

"Oh, these FEET...why do they torture me...WHY DO THEY TORTURE ME SO?" Alphys screamed internally as she unbuttoned her lab coat and briefly began rubbing her dick against the little webs in between Undyne's toes.

"MMMFFF..." Undyne bit her lip, trying not to laugh from a combination of Alphys' absolutely degenerate patheticness and the fact that Alphys had just found her sweet spots.

"Hmm...I wonder how sensitive those webs are..." Alphys deviously thought to herself, using her clawed fingers to teasingly scratch in between Undyne's toes.

"MMMMMMFFFFFF...tee hee..." Undyne giggled under her breath, her feet beginning to twitch a little in response.

"OH...OH, DEAR..." Alphys gasped, almost realizing that Undyne had secretly been awake the whole time.

"I really hope Alphys stays totally ignorant to the fact that I'm actively letting her do this and just continues doing it all night!" Undyne thought to herself, grinning with satisfaction.

"Okay, perhaps a little massage'll do the trick...I've got to make sure that she's deeply asleep..." Alphys whispered internally, kneading her rough, scaly lizard fingers into the soft, fleshy soles of Undyne's feet.

"AWW...SHE IS JUST TOO SWEET!" Undyne moaned internally, blushing and smiling in awe as her toes wiggled and curled with pleasure.

"Oh man, this is going to suck SO bad...I really should be smarter than this, but I just can't resist the allure of her lovely, lovely soles..." Alphys sighed internally as she gently grabbed Undyne's feet and began sticking them into her mouth toes-first and sucking on them, alternating between the left foot and the right, licking her webs diligently while doing so.

"NYAHAHAHAHA! NYEHEHEHEHEE! NYOHOHOHO!" Undyne laughed uproariously and wriggled around on her bed as the total clusterfuck of oral tickling that was being performed on her poor, soggy feet by Alphys simply became too much for even a warrior like her to handle.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! Uh...I c-can...explain..." Alphys stammered humiliatedly, blushing so brightly that her face alone practically lit up the entire room in and of itself as Undyne sat up on the bed and looked down at her.

"Alphys, I KNOW you have a foot fetish. I've ALWAYS known about it...probably ever since the very first time we met, now that I think about it. Trust me, sweetheart, it's NOTHING to be ashamed of." Undyne explained, picking Alphys up in her arms and cuddling her softly.

"WHOA, what the hell are you DOING?!" Alphys gasped in shock as Undyne thrusted her thoroughly erect cock straight into the lizard girl's smooth, scaly vagina.

"Giving you your REWARD, silly! What does it LOOK like I'm doing?!" Undyne laughed as Alphys moaned with pleasure.

"Ohh...this is JUST like one of my Japanese animes! Oh yeah, RAVAGE me, senpai!" Alphys moaned as the inner walls of her va-jay-jay began to tear ever-so-slightly from Undyne's brutally intense thrusting force.

"Oh, yes...YES...YESSSSSS!" Alphys and Undyne both moaned in unison as the latter shot her steaming-hot load of cum into the former's vagina.

"Wait...WAIT, IT'S NOT OVER YET!" Undyne yelled triumphantly as she sat Alphys down on her pillow, extended her anchor-tattooed legs out, and finally wrapped her toes around Alphys' eagerly awaiting shaft, which, understandably, was still quite stiff after the previous scene.

"OHHHH...THAT FEEEEELS...SOOOOOO...GOOOOOD..." Alphys moaned in ecstasy as Undyne's calloused, muscular feet caressed and stroked her aching, tender penis in such an insanely sensual way that I dare say it would almost make a man with erectile dysfunction bust a nut.

"NYAHHHHHH!" Alphys screamed orgasmically, her entire body quaking as her dick blasted out at least half a cup of semen all over Undyne's blushing, embarrassed face.

"Oh man, I wish I could just literally chug down a whole BOTTLE of this stuff!" Undyne laughed heartily as she scooped the semen off of her face, licked it off of her hands and swallowed it.

"My, my, how KINKY...on second thought, I guess I don't really have any room to talk now, do I?" Alphys sighed, blushing from both second-and-first-hand embarrassment as the remaining bits of cum left over on her penis were also scooped up and eaten by Undyne as well.

"Well, I guess now we're even." Undyne snickered, uttering a loud, hearty burp as the two of them predictably snuggled together in bed and slept with each other for the rest of the night.

A few days later, after Frisk defeated Asriel and saved the underground from sure destruction, Alphys and all of her friends were all gathered together at New Home in preparation to leave the Underground through the barrier. (If you haven't played through the entire game already and/or aren't a sick perverted fuck, then you shouldn't even be reading this in the first place.)

"Umm, Alphys, pardon my asking, but...what exactly IS this so-called ANIME you speak of?" Asgore, the royal goat dad and king of all monsters, asked Alphys curiously.

"Hey, Frisk, can you help me explain to Lord Fluffybuns over here what anime is?" Alphys asked Frisk with an uncomfortably seductive look in her eyes.

"Umm...well, I don't really know much about it, but I'm pretty sure it's basically just American cartoons except with guns and swords and all of that stupid kawaii bullshit that Alphys never stops talking about." Frisk explained, with Alphys shooting him a mean glare in response.

"Hmm...you know what? That actually sounds rather interesting. I think I'd rather enjoy sitting down with little ol' Alphys here and watching some good old-fashioned Internet cancer with her." Asgore laughed heartily, causing Alphys to growl with suppressed rage.

"Oh, and, uh...one more thing...can I, uh...whisper into your ear for a second?" Alphys asked Asgore as Toriel, Asgore's ex-wife, glared suspiciously at her.

"Anime...well, you see, sometimes anime also involves psst, psst, psst..." Alphys lifted up Asgore's floppy goat ear and whispered into it.

"OH! How LEWD! I'll have to ask Toriel about this..." Asgore blushed, walking over to where Toriel, who was still persistently giving Alphys the stink eye, was standing.

"Umm...can I have a little private talk with Alphys, if you don't mind?" Asgore politely asked Toriel, fidgeting and sweating nervously in a very Alphys-like fashion.

"Sure, just don't do anything nasty with her, PLEASE..." Toriel demanded him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I promise I won't." Asgore groaned, shrugging his shoulders and walking off with Alphys.

TEN MINUTES LATER...

For the first time in quite a while (namely, ever since Endogeny and the rest of the Amalgamates were created), Asgore and Alphys were both in Alphys' lab together.

"Alright, big boy, we don't have all day, so show me what makes your COCK tick!" Alphys teased Asgore, stripping her clothes off as Asgore threw off his.

"Umm...I know it's not much to ask, but...would you mind if I asked you to give me a nice, warm, cozy footjob?" Asgore asked sheepishly, hanging his head and shrugging in guilt as he sat down on the floor.

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FU- wait, you actually really mean it? Seriously? Don't you know where my feet have been?" Alphys blushed as she sat atop Asgore's big, fluffy lap and filed her claws.

"I'm not sure if I want to know..." Asgore shuddered as Alphys' elevator suddenly opened.

"No no no no NO NO NO NO NO!" Alphys panicked, bolting over to the elevator at incredible speed and forcefully shoving Lemon Bread's slug-like body against the back wall of it.

"What's the matter, Alphys? Don't you think I'm PRETTY?" Lemon Bread laughed, flashing its slimy black mold-teeth at her and causing her to nearly pass out from its breath.

"Jesus fucking CHRIST, Lemon Bread! With breath like that, you could literally strip PAINT!" Alphys winced, cursing the fact that her nose was so ridiculously huge under her breath.

"Personally, I'd much rather strip your FLESH right about now!" Lemon Bread growled at her.

"Well, sorry, but I'm afraid I can't let you do that right now." Alphys coldly stated, pressing the DOWN button on the elevator and immediately stepping out right before the door closed.

"Uh, who the fuck is LEMON BREAD?" Asgore asked as Alphys clambered back up onto his lap.

"Again; you're much better off not knowing, my dear!" Alphys laughed as she tightly wrapped her long, flexible lizard feet around the fuzzy-wuzzy shaft of Asgore's intimidatingly large goat penis and began a stroking for the ages.

"Oh, my, you're SUCH a loyal servant...OHH, how I would let you walk all over me if I had any less standards...oh, YEAAAH..." Asgore moaned as his cock began to stiffen by the minute.

"So...is this what Toriel used to do with you while your son Asriel was in bed?" Alphys asked him as he moaned loudly with pleasure, his booming voice echoing across Hotland.

"Oh, YEAH! We did it, like, ALLLL the time!" Asgore moaned excitedly as Alphys began to acutely feel the veins within his dick pulsating because of how fucking huge it was.

"One of my favorite things about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie was always the fact that the characters on that show would ALSO do perverted shit like this all the time!" Alphys laughed.

"Well, if this is what watching hentai feels like, then you can sign me the fuck right up! OHHHHHHH, YEAHHHHHHH!" Asgore moaned at about the volume of a heavy metal singer yelling through a megaphone, his phallic volcano erupting out literally half a gallon all over her.

"Are...are you sure you wouldn't have preferred a nice little titfuck instead?" Alphys asked him sheepishly as she shamelessly rubbed the cum all over her body.

"No, but I am sure that you look mighty delicious!" Asgore laughed heartily as he began licking his sweet, sweet vinesauce off of Alphys' body...only Toriel suddenly walked in right at that exact moment and grabbed him by the neck!

"Asgore, you have a FUCKLOAD of explaining to do." Toriel growled at him, her eyes burning with anger and disgust.

"I...but-"

"NO BUTS, DREEMURR!" Toriel sneered at him, slapping him upside the head.

"Uhh-"

"As for YOU, Alphys...you're FIRED. Just...get the fuck out of here and don't ever come back. You absolutely DISGUST me on SO many godforsaken levels that I quite literally don't even know where to BEGIN." Toriel informed Alphys, who packed her bags and walked away dejectedly, with the Amalgamates following along behind her.

"Anyway...that's how I lost my MEDICAL license!" Alphys laughed as she cracked open yet another beer at the local New York City bar with Undyne.

"Alphys, you're the kinkiest bitch I've ever met, and that's a huge part of why you'll always be my BEST friend! NYAH HAH HAH HAH!" Undyne laughed heartily, slapping Alphys on the back.

"I know..." Alphys sighed, banging her head against the table softly before finally drinking herself into an alcoholic slumber and dying from liver cancer shortly thereafter. THE END.


End file.
